


Miraculous Legendary Defenders

by AveryTheTitaniumLady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Juleka, Also? the queen bee trio?, Altea (Voltron), Altea accademy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alya and nino are amazing, Alya and nino are goals tho, Alya is hunk and pidge is nino but theyre but together, And Romelle is Rose, And also that him and Allura were a thing, Angst, Bisexual, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blue is water so lance is water, Brotp, But sort of canon compliant at the same time, Canon Dialogue, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire is destruction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, High School, I made there be lesbians, Identity Reveal, Keith is fire (hes hawt), Krolia is GONE but not dead, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Lovely, Luke is Lotor who is chloe, M/M, Matt is just. Matt, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Miraculous legendary defenders, Multi, My fav gays in ML, NO DEATH, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Nyma and Rolo arent as pure as Mylène and Ivan but thats who they are, OTP Feels, Okay maybe 1 or 2, Origin Story, Pidge is a girl and goes by katie but everyone thinks her superhero identity is a guy, Rax is Kim, Scandal, Secret Identity, Shippy, Shiro and Keith are friends not brothers, Sort of like in thr begining of vld, Superheroes, Swearing, The lions as kwami, This is pg no swears aloud, Water is creation, We're gonna pretend he didnt betray anyone, What are common tags, Woops, Zarkon and Krolia are Keiths parents, a little bit ooc, cus why not, first fic, iconic, kwami - Freeform, mortal enemies, not soulmates, otp, shiro and matt are friends, shiro is a teacher, sorry - Freeform, uhhh, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryTheTitaniumLady/pseuds/AveryTheTitaniumLady
Summary: Lance McClain was an ordinary high schooler with world famous bakers for parents, living in paris. It's not his fault that him, and all of his friends (plus some of his enemies), are super heros! He swears it's the fault of a little old man, but we know better. They would be saving the world, even without their kwamii and related powers. *Abandoned*





	1. Frick-frack paddy-wack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Keith, his idol and celebrity crush, except it doesn't quite go the way he'd been imagining...
> 
> The first couple of chapters are going to be the origin episodes, so a little bit of angst. Sorry ;-)

Lance had been having a totally normal day. He was running late, had slept through his alarm, and had eaten half a croissant on his way out the door. Sometimes (okay, almost all the time) he was glad to have the best bakers in Paris as his parents. As he ran towards the school, Lance noticed a little old man who'd been knocked over by the crowd. He helped him up without thinking about, and then rushed off. How was he to know that that one act of kindness would change his life as he knew it?

 

* * *

 

Running into class just as the bell rang, Lance was greeted with laughter from his classmates. Typical, as everyday he rushes in either late or just barely on time.

"Cutting it close, Mcclain? You'd think after 2 years you'd know when school starts."

"And you'd think that after 2 years you might realise that being nice to your classmates is beneficial, Luke."

Heading up to where Hunk was, he noticed a new kid picking at a piece of gum on his seat. Giving a Look(tm) to his BFFL, he put his hands on his hips and let an agast look fall onto his face.

"What the frick-frack paddy-wack are you doing putting gum on my seat, dude!? I don't even know you, how can you already dislike me this much?"

The guy turned around, and Lance sort of regretted yelling at him. He was cute as anything, and also coincidentally happened to be famous teen model, Keith Kogane, who Luke had been bragging about knowing yesterday.

"Well, you see, uh-"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't me!"

"You're trying to tell me, while kneeling by my chair, gum on your hands, that you _didn't_ put gum on my seat?"

What an idiot. Lance had honest to gosh caught him red-handed and he was trying to play it off as someone else. Just as Keith was about to continue explaining himself, Mr.Shirgane came in and called the class to order. Keith looked around, a little bit at a loss as to where to sit, until Katie moved her backpack onto the floor and waved him over.

All in all, a pretty normal day for the one and only Lance McClain. Despite, you know, the superpowers he got yesterday.


	2. I've got powers!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not everyday a hero is made...

_ Yesterday... _   
  
Lance could not believe his luck. This is the third year in a row he's had Luke, the son on the mayor and also an awful bully, in his class. He dropped the macarons his dad packed for him to give to school, and got kicked out of his usual seat by the queen bee himself. All because some famous model guy he knows is going to be joining the class this year. If he was joining, wouldn't he be here? Luke kicked Lance out of his usual seat for nobody!   
  
Considering it was the first day, Lance had arrived before the bell, though only barely. After it rang, everybody sat down and the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Shirogane. Class got on it's way, with no interruptions until the end.    
  
Rick had passed at note to Rolo that got him all riled up, and he threatened to punch Rick for it. Of course, he got sent to the office. Altea Academy has a zero physical violence policy.

   


* * *

  
Oh my Gosh. What on earth. What in the universe!? A man made of rock who sounds like Rolo was running around smashing things trying to find Rick. The police was after it, the army was after it, and Lance was sitting in his room watching on his computer like any normal citizen. Except, when he leaned forward to get a closer look, he noticed an odd box on his table.    
  
"What's this doing here?"   
  
A mysterious box on his desk, that he didn't put there? Of course Lance, being the curious person he was, was going to open it. So he did, and suddenly a tiny flying blue cat appeared!?   
  
"HELP! It's a giant bug! A cat... A bug-cat!"   
  
"Everything's okay, don't be scared"   
  
"Eep! Cat-mouse talks"

   


* * *

  
So. The bug-cat was in fact a tiny blue flying cat. Her name is Blue. And she's trying to tell him that he's supposed to be a superhero!? This little flying blue cat is trying to tell him that he, Lance-nobody-McClain, has been given super powers. As if. He doesn't deserve this, he's a scaredy cat who's always late and insanely clumsy. How is he supposed to save Paris from this, this  _ stoneheart _ dude? Wouldn't Hunk be better suited to this job, considering he loves superheroes? He even stood up to Luke! ****

‘You can do this, Lance. All you have to do is put the bracelet on and say “Transform me”’

And so that's what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna beta read for me, lemme know. 
> 
> Also I know I deleted a chapter and am now posting this one, but I messed up. I didn't rewatch the origin episodes before writing chapter 2, so I had to go back and totally rewrite it. The original chapter 2 will now be chapter 4~ish. Sorry for the mistake!


	3. Red Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice to meet you, clumsy! I'm dad.

Lance was starting to get the hang of this! If he flung his water lasso towards something, it would automatically wrap around and hold on, behaving like a real rope. When he didn't want it, it took the form of a little disk and clipped to his waist (he wasn't sure how, exactly, because it didn't have a clip on it).

He threw his water lasso towards the top of a nearby building and was in the middle of swinging when he ran right into someone running around using an extendable baton... made of fire!? Luckily, the fire went out the second they collided, but still. Now they were both tied together with a water lasso, dangling upside down from a baton stuck between two buildings.

“Well hey there, nice of you to drop in.”

“Ugh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.”

The fire baton guy entangled himself from Lance's lasso, and jumped to the ground. Now that Lance could see him properly he noticed that fire-baton was dressed similarly to him, in a skin-tight pleather/spandex costume with a mask. Huh. Must be another new super.

“So, you must be the partner my kwami told me about! I’m… uh… Red Lion. Yeah, Red Lion. And you are?”  
  
Lance looked at fire baton guy, or rather, Red Lion, while trying to tug his lasso down from around baton guys baton.

“I'm uh-”

Oh my gosh. He had just hit Red Lion in the head with his own baton. Why is he so _mal-à-droit_!

“-madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy. Oh my gosh I’m sorry.”

“It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm still learning how this all works, too.”

Fumbling with his lasso, Lance watched a building collapse in the distance, and his so called ‘partner’ started to launch himself away.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“To save Paris, where else?”

 

* * *

 

Swinging up to the top of the stadium stands, Lance observed the chaos below. Stonehenge was throwing things, chasing Rick around, and would catch up soon if he wasn't stopped. Red Lion bounced into the scene and began to fight.

“I can't do it. I can't do it. I'm not gonna be able to do it…”

“What are you waiting for, super blue cat? The world is watching you!”

Hunk was right, Lance should- wait. Hunk? What was Hunk doing here? Oh my god His new best friend was out here, risking his life to get a video of a real life super villain and here Lance was, doing nothing with his super powers! So he swung down and started fighting. For Paris!

 

* * *

 

So, that could've gone better. It also could've gone worse. Lance was standing in the middle of the stadium field, and had just smashed the object the akuma was hiding it. With a smirk on his face, he watched it fly away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna beta read for me, lemme know. 
> 
> I'm on a roll I'm just going to keep the chapters coming. Also, keep your eye out for a Spider-Man fic I'll be posting in the next day or two!


	4. Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Red Lion saved the day! Or did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit angsty, and is also a whole lot of Canon dialog. Like, a bunch of it is word for word.

Red Lion walked up to Lance, a smirk on his face, and picked up the ball of paper that the Akuma had been in. He looked around the stadium and fumbled with it, at a loss as to what to do now.

“You were uh- incredible, Mr. uh- Cat man. You did it.

“We _both_ did it, partner.”

Lance had a glint in his eye as he held out his hand, shaped like a fist. He hoped Red Lion knew what a fist-bump was.

“ _Bien joué_!”

Lance noticed that the number of stripes on Red Lion's gloves was down to one. Didn't that mean he was about to detransform? As much as Lance wanted to see the face behind that gorgeous voice, their identities had to remain secret.

“You should get going, Red.”

“Oh uh- yeah. Right. See you soon? Uh. Not too soon though, hopefully.”

He handed Lance the paper and ran off. Gosh, Lance hated to see him go but loved to watch him leave. Now, he should probably deal with the de-akumatized Rolo.

 

* * *

 

“Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you going to be protecting Paris from now on, sir? How did you get your powers? Did you get bitten by a radioactive cat? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you! Um, Mr. Uh-”

“Aqua. Call me Aqua.”

 

* * *

 

Lance was feeling pretty good. He'd saved the city, met his partner (who was a cutie with a booty), and now he was chilling at home having a good time watching the news about the new superheros. Otherwise known as him and Red Lion! That was, until the broadcast suddenly changed.

“What!? How could this have happened?”

It seemed as though the akuma had multiplied. Now there were dozens of stone statues all throughout Paris, though they were unable to move like Stoneheart had been.

“Did you capture the akuma?”

“What does capturing the akuma have to do with the stone beings, Blue?”

“An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart. He'll be able to bring the stone beings to life to serve as his army...”

“That means… this is all _my_ fault. I knew it. See? I-I told you, Blue. I'm not cut out to be a superhero. I'm only gonna keep messing up…”

”Keep calm, child. It was your first time. You'll go back and do it successfully.”

“I can't, I told you. I'm clumsy and arrogant and I create disaster everywhere I go. I'll only make things worse, like always. For me, for you, for everyone. Red Lion will be better off without me. I quit, Blue.”

Turning away, Lance went to sit at his desk. He couldn't believe that he ever thought he'd make a good superhero. _Ha_ , as if.

“Lance, only you can capture the akuma. Red Lion doesn't have the powers necessary to purify them and undo the damage.”

“Then you'll just have to find another Aqua. I told you, I'm not cut out for this. I'm sorry.”

Lance started to remove his bracelet, and Blue tried to interrupt again, but it seemed that when he wasn't wearing the bracelet the kwami couldn't talk to him. He put the bracelet back into its box, and closed it away in his dresser. Despite his efforts to remain calm, he felt a tear roll down his cheek as his collapsed to the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna beta read, lemme know.
> 
> Woohoo! This chapter is almost 600 words. Pretty noice. What do y'all think about Lance's superhero name? I thought it fit quite well, but if you have any suggestions drop em in the comments!


	5. Uh oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally joins Altea Academy! A chapter from his PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, and pretty much just goes over Keith's PoV of meeting Lance.

Keith's first day of high school was utterly horrible and yet it still managed to be one of the best days of his life. After the whole debacle yesterday about Keith even going go school at all, he was glad that his dad agreed to let him become a student at Altea Academy. Though, now that he was a superhero maybe being homeschooled wouldn't have been so bad.

The principal of Altea, Mr.Wimbleton, was super understanding about him missing the first day, and gave his schedule to him along with a tour of the school. Even though Keith was grateful, he couldn't help but be a bit upset that he had missed the whole first day...   
  
_ Keith was rushing towards the school, and was almost there. After his dad had changed his mind about him going to school Keith was afraid that everything he'd worked for would be lost in a moment. His bodyguard had almost caught up, but Keith was so close. That was, until he saw an old man drop his cane and fall down, then struggle immensely to get up without it. As he ran by, time slowed. He had to decide what mattered more. And, like always, the answer was others. Keith ran over and handed the man his cane, looked to the steps of the school, and started to run again. It was too late though, he'd missed his chance and Seth has caught up with him. As he was dragged back into the car, all he could do was look sadly in the direction of the school... _   
  
Walking into class for the first time is a terrifying experience, Keith noted, especially on the second day of official class. Even scarier than fighting that villain, Stoneheart, yesterday. At least Luke would be in his class, they'd been good friends when they were kids. His dad was friends with Luke's mom, so Luke was about the only friend his age that he had. And the only bully he knew his age, apparently, seeing as when he walked into class Luke was purposefully putting gum on some other kid's seat. No one else seemed surprised, saying that it was quite typical of him.    
  
Keith wasn't about to do let that go, though. Even if it was typical, which he didn't want to believe, and even if the kid deserved it, which he definitely didn't believe, he couldn't let one of kid new classmates ruin their pants. So he sat there and tried to get it off. For 10 minutes. Gum is really hard to get off of benches, he found out. Of course, right when the bell rang and he was about to give up and find a seat for himself, a golden god rushed into the room. Apparently, this was his seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, send me some kudos or a comment! I'm going to try to a write a bit everyday, NANOWRIMO style, but I might not get around to it due to school and work. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
